footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlands national football team
Netherlands | image = | nickname = Oranje | association = KNVB | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Louis van Gaal | asst_coach = Danny Blind Patrick Kluivert | captain = Wesley Sneijder | most_caps = Edwin van der Sar (130) | top_scorer = Patrick Kluivert (40) | home_stadium = Amsterdam ArenA De Kuip Philips Stadion | fifa_code = NED | fifa_ranking = 8 | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 (August 2011-September 2011) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 25 (May 1998) | elo_ranking = 6 | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 56 (1954) | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 1–4 Netherlands | biggest_win = Netherlands 11–0 | biggest_defeat = England Am. 12–2 Netherlands | world_cup_apps = 9 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Runners-Up, 1974, 1978, 2010 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 9 | regional_cup_first_app = 1976 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1988 |}} The Netherlands national football team is the national association football team of the Netherlands and is controlled by the Royal Netherlands Football Association (KNVB). It won Euro '88 and reached two consecutive World Cup finals in 1974 and 1978, but lost both finals to their respective host nations, West Germany and Argentina. At the peak of its success in the 1970s, the team was famous for its mastery of Total Football and was nicknamed Clockwork Oranje for its precision passing. In many countries and even the Netherlands itself, the team is colloquially referred to as Holland. It is currently ranked fourth in the FIFA World Rankings and third in the World Football Elo Ratings. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup UEFA European Football Championship Friendly matches 2012-13 Current squad The following players were called up to the squad for the matches vs. Indonesia and China. Caps and goals updated as June 11, 2013 after the match against China. |caps=10|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL|}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=87|goals=7|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG|}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=93|goals=25|club=Galatasaray SK|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP|}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Heracles Almelo|clubnat=NED}} |caps=94|goals=24|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=76|goals=35|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|other=captain}} |caps=68|goals=18|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER|other=vice-captain}} |caps=13|goals=6|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=54|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest= preliminary v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=84|goals=3|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Sporting Lisbon|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}}INJ |caps=35|goals=0|club=PSG|clubnat=FRA|latest= preliminary v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED|latest= v. , October 16, 2012}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Twente|clubnat=NED|latest= v. , October 16, 2012}} |caps=105|goals=23|club=Hamburg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , June 7, 2013}}INJ |caps=18|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Twente|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=67|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest= preliminary v. , September 11, 2012}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Sporting Lisbon|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , September 7, 2012}}INJ |caps=1|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , March 26, 2013}} |caps=59|goals=34|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}}INJ |caps=0|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=44|goals=5|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER|latest= v. , September 11, 2012}} ;Notes INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours External links and references Category:International Football Teams